<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人鱼饲养手册 by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990683">人鱼饲养手册</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1）抚摸鱼尾绝对禁止</p>
<p>　　深海奏汰穿着一身防水饲育服，水靴里早就灌满了可以从裤管里溢出来的水。他一看到朔间零在水族馆门口现身，高兴得一猛子扎进水里，恨不得马上游到他面前，仿佛自己就是一只海豚。朔间零叼着奶茶吸管、背着吉他，正在扒着栏杆看海豚打滚呢，水面突然浮出一张熟悉的笑脸：“零~好久不见！”<br/>
　　朔间零这次来，有任务。奏汰是他多年挚友，忽然来电，说自己要出趟远门，希望他能来水族馆帮忙看几天鱼。问起详细情况，奏汰说是项艰巨的任务，人鱼的性格不好琢磨。<br/>
　　零大惊，你们水族馆还养了人鱼？随后想起，也许是儒艮。不过即使是儒艮，也很稀奇。零怀抱十二分的好奇，答应了奏汰的邀约。结果抵达现场、正式换上饲育服后，零目瞪口呆——奏汰的水族馆里，当真养了一大群货真价实的美人鱼。<br/>
　　美人鱼美则美矣，不过智商比较低，因此需要专业照顾。奏汰一边喂食，一边向他介绍。和童话故事里不同，它们不会和王子发生美好恋爱，一般只会唱歌和恶作剧，最喜欢做的事情是把饲育员拖下水，观察人类的反应。<br/>
　　“不过这群孩子里有个比较特别的……”奏汰还没说完，突然听见身后传来巨大的“扑通”一声。他急忙回头，看到零伸出水面的一只手，人已经吃了水。然后在一阵尖锐的笑声中，忽然又窜起一阵雪白的浪花：零从水里被抛出来，看上去相当狼狈；不过他拽住了些什么，反手把罪魁祸首也捞上了岸。<br/>
　　“喂！松手松手！”罪魁祸首大叫道，“奏汰君，这个人是谁啊，怎么这么大力气！”<br/>
　　零低下头去，看到怀里一颗金色的、湿漉漉的脑袋。这也是一条货真价实的人鱼，然而他看上去可以沟通，长相也相当出众。水珠沿着他的鼻梁淌落，跟星光沿着叶脉滴落似的，好看得令人移不开眼。他躺在零的胸口，重量有点沉，扑腾着艳丽的鱼尾，鳞片亮晶晶地映着水光。<br/>
　　“你听不见吗！”人鱼奋力试图挣脱。可惜零不为所动，一双手臂仿佛铜铸，不动分毫。<br/>
　　“你是谁呀？”零问，“这么热情，我也要好好和你打个招呼才行。”<br/>
　　人鱼大惊，又向奏汰求助。零手上打滑，摸了一手他的鱼尾，湿漉漉的，鳞片柔软，手感极佳，忍不住多摸了两把。只是不摸还好，一摸怀里人鱼脸都红了，池子里那些原本看着热闹的也窃窃私语，别过脸去。零正奇怪，突然脸上挨了冰凉凉的一巴掌，他怀里的人鱼趁机溜走，哗啦钻进水里。<br/>
　　金发的人鱼气鼓鼓地冲进池子里，朝朔间零大喊：“流氓！”<br/></p>
<p>　　零向奏汰借了吹风筒，一边看饲育手册，一边吹他那头海藻似的头发。奏汰解释，刚才那个是一条比较奇特的人鱼，有名字，叫羽风薰。他有一半人类的血统，在人鱼里是异类。一般的人鱼大脑发育不良，更像鱼，但是薰由着血统的缘故，不如把他当人对待。<br/>
　　零把羽风薰这个名字咀嚼一遍，说怎么听着像女孩的名字；然后耳边回响起那副甜蜜的嗓音，又否决了自己的判断。奏汰纠正，人鱼在青春期前都是雌雄同体，自然看不出来性别。薰正好处于青春期性别分化的时期，刚刚出现了雄性倾向。<br/>
　　“薰没有地方去了，才呆在这里。”奏汰解释，“在外面，他很容易被抓去卖掉或者做研究。”<br/>
　　薰和他一起长大，从小就呆在这个水族馆里。这个另类的人鱼会躲在假山后面观察游客，久了可怜巴巴地想要接触人类，他左思右想觉得不放心，慎重考虑后才邀请零过来。<br/>
　　“还有，‘鱼尾’禁止。”奏汰重新强调，“摸鱼尾是求爱的意思，所以随便不要碰它们的尾巴。如果正好它也看上了你，那是‘悲剧’哦，零。”<br/>
　　零摸着半张脸陷入沉思，上面还残留着一点刺痛的痕迹。<br/>
　　“但是你可以唱歌给薰听。”奏汰补充道，“他很喜欢吉他，喜欢蜂蜜烤薄饼，不要给他吃生鱼。其他人鱼按照手册养就好，但是要和薰多说说话。”<br/>
　　“不可以摸尾巴啊。”零有点失望。尾巴的手感好极了，他第一次摸到鳞片柔软的鱼。<br/>
　　奏汰坚决重申，一个手刀悬在零的脑壳上：“不可以。那是性骚扰哦，零。”<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>2）投喂要及时</p>
<p>　　朔间零晚上回家，写了两章新曲子，又把稿纸揉成团作废，灵感尽失。他躺在床上翻来覆去，想念水族馆的陈设。<br/>
　　他不喜欢水，但是喜欢奏汰开的水族馆，经常到那里写歌。他们几个要好的高中同学也喜欢那里，经常相约在水族馆的大通道过夜，写完作业后抱两床铺盖，五个人横七竖八躺在里面。等夜深了，交谈声渐渐弱下去，被酣睡声代替，幽蓝色的光线在眼皮上浮动，鲸鱼率领鱼群投下巨大的影子，是静谧的幻想乡。<br/>
　　他就这么昏昏沉沉地睡去了，等从梦中醒来，已是日上三竿。奏汰两个小时前就给他发过消息，附上一张他在海边葡萄园旅行的照片，笑颜化进风里。零凝视了照片三秒，刷牙洗脸，直到思维重新开始运转，急忙到街角的松饼店买礼物。等到了水族馆后台，羽风薰已经替他开始了喂食工作，正坐在一块大珊瑚石上，艳丽的鱼尾甩着水花，晶莹剔透搅着一池梦境。<br/>
　　“你来得太晚啦。”薰轻飘飘地说，面庞可爱可怜，却不愿意给他一个正脸，“我等得尾巴都要干了。”<br/>
　　零把松饼袋子打开，香气四溢。薰投出水桶里最后一条小鱼，神情一滞，尾巴加速，吧嗒吧嗒拍着水面。<br/>
　　“行吧，原谅你了。把那个放在那里就好。”他装作若无其事，却情不自禁咽了咽口水。<br/></p>
<p>　　知道薰能帮忙后，零更加随意，日常写曲子写到三更半夜，中午才想起来去水族馆喂鱼。投食时好几次一头栽进池子里，被人鱼一阵阵尖锐地讥笑。朔间零不会游泳，但也不会被溺死，他的肺活量惊人，落水后就这么正面朝下、静静地漂在水面上。薰第一次把他捞起来的时候，看他一张惨白的脸，急得要做人工呼吸，只是脸刚靠上去，那对血红色的眸子就睁开了。<br/>
　　他又羞又恼，依旧骂他流氓。零莫名其妙，明明自己什么都没做，躺了一阵子而已，怎么薰又说他流氓。“你摸我尾巴还要骗亲！”金发的人鱼出离愤怒。第二次他又掉进池子里时，薰差点就没去捞他。<br/>
　　“你明明能闭气，怎么不会游泳？”薰卷着头发问他。<br/>
　　“因为浮起来就很难了，”零说，一头黑发湿漉漉黏在面庞上，肤色白得像隆冬的雪，“要是动一动，感觉会沉下去。”“怎么会。”薰歪着头，尾巴大力扑腾，“像这样动动尾巴就行了啊。”<br/>
　　零发出低低的笑声，慢悠悠地说：“……吸血鬼怕水嘛。”<br/>
　　薰感到更加莫名其妙：“你这人真奇怪，吸血鬼不是小说生物吗，我看白雪公主更讨人喜欢。假的假的，我早就不信这种东西啦！”“明明人鱼才是童话故事吧，我也早就不信了，谁知道真的有呢。”零也很委屈，“再说了，白雪公主不好，我自荐当毒皇后。”<br/>
　　薰辩解，人鱼真实存在，但人设只是个噱头——别在这废话，快去帮奏汰君干活！<br/>
　　零被赶去刷地板，薰一头扎进水里，清理池底。他做这类水下作业相当熟练，帮过奏汰不少忙。零发现水池边上还有一个小书柜，都包上了防水书皮，然后才想起来，奏汰有的时候会去图书馆，归还一些他根本没有读过的书。<br/>
　　他规规矩矩刷地板，没注意脚下是水池，噗通又掉了下去。围观的人鱼们发出音量恐怖的哄笑，几乎要把天花板掀翻。一股托力自下而上，从他的肩胛之间将他推向岸边。<br/>
　　他呛了口水：“咳……没想到塞壬的叫声这么……刺耳。”<br/>
　　“都说了童话故事是骗人的。”薰把他拖上岸，用力拍他的背，“你怎么都照顾不好自己啊。”<br/>
　　他转头，正好对上人鱼关切地看着他，眼睛清澈漂亮，和童话里描述得一模一样：他看到一个与世隔绝的灵魂，干净纯真。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3）不能食言</p><p>　　零决定早睡早起，认真喂鱼。<br/>
　　这个决定下得很艰难，有诸多条件限制。他的工作室被迫调整行程，录音室、面谈采访等一概重约。助理听了，目瞪口呆：朔间先生您这是怎么了。零恍惚地抬起头，哦，去见我的维纳斯。<br/>
　　小助理吓得不清，多次确认艺术家没有在精神上出问题。零挥挥手，换了个说辞，你当我恋爱了就行。见对方将信将疑，又指着自己的胸口，大力重申一次：“——我，恋爱了。”<br/>
　　他在水族馆后台，除了喂鱼和洗地板，也没有什么别的事情做，水下是薰的王国。第一天，他坐在池边看薰和海豚玩耍。第二天，他观察薰和人鱼交谈。第三天，他开始用打火机烤棉花糖喂人鱼。<br/>
　　“这是什么？”薰好奇地趴在他腿上。他对任何东西总是不设防，前两天还在说零流氓，这两天就把旧账忘光，从水里探出两条白花花的胳膊，贴在零腿上。零见他一个劲往自己身上靠，差点把他也扯进水里，赶紧把手抬高：“……再等等。”<br/>
　　薰没近距离见过火，只在电视上见过，更好奇，目光里有些敬畏。零也没近距离仔细看过薰，第一次见面就被打了一巴掌，至今心有余悸。于是隔着一簇小小的火苗，人鱼专注地看着跳动的红色精灵，他安静地看着海的精灵。<br/>
　　“好香。”薰说。他伸出一根手指，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地靠近。结果在即将触摸到火焰的那刻，零松开了手指，火焰熄灭了。<br/>
　　他把牙签递给他，棉花糖膨松着胀大了一圈：“烤好了。”<br/>
　　薰困惑不解：“不可以吗？”<br/>
　　“不可以，会烫伤的。”零说，“要是你变成泡沫飞走了，我不好和深海君交代。”<br/>
　　薰把烤好的棉花糖递到唇边。他跃出水面，与他并排坐在池边。零没有见过比薰更美丽的生物了：比所见过的任何琉璃涂料都要鲜艳晶莹的鱼尾，水做的、透着健康的浅红的肌肤。和海豚相互追逐时，薰是海神，漂亮结实的筋肉没有一丝多余；和同类交谈时，他会慵懒地卧在珊瑚石上，笑颜像海底的弯月。<br/>
　　零如同梦呓一般，喃喃道：“……我应该为你写首歌。”<br/>
　　薰没听清楚，回过头来：“什么？”<br/>
　　他缓慢地摇了摇头：“不，没什么。”<br/></p><p>　　零和水族馆结缘，也就是和损友们聚会那阵子。好几次他们在大通道过夜时，他听见非常遥远的来自海洋的呼唤。那歌声清澈悠长，旋律甜蜜且哀伤，同时有两三个声部，构成丰富的层次，唱他听不明白的语言——或者那不是任何一种语言。<br/>
　　当时他询问奏汰，奏汰表示并没有听到，其余人也说只听到水流声。然后他们提出猜测，零在音乐上极有天赋，说不定是零的潜意识在梦中作曲。既然是大脑著作，那能必定能写得出来，零深以为然。但每当他试图谱写时，那歌声便会戛然而止，寻觅无踪，成为一个徘徊在脑海深处的谜。<br/>
　　他答应来奏汰的水族馆帮忙，也是为了寻找这歌声。他原本认为是人鱼的歌声，然而在这几天的饲育工作观察后，他发现人鱼虽然会歌唱，却与悦耳相去甚远，不如说是以他们独特的方式在鸣叫。<br/>
　　这个疑问困扰多年，原本以为接近谜底，线索又悄悄溜走了。他进一步猜测那是薰的歌声，但显然那不是能够独立完成的旋律，哼唱相似的旋律时，薰也全无反应。<br/>
　　不过通过歌曲交流，薰反而获得了一些额外信息。他眨着一双美目，若有所思的样子。现在他知道零总是昏昏欲睡又总是迟到的缘故了：原来零是大名鼎鼎的作曲家。<br/></p><p>4）定期修剪头发</p><p>　　薰坐在池边，认真修剪头发。奏汰给他的橡皮筋前几天在清洁池底时掉进珊瑚丛里了，他找了很久都没寻回，于是计划着把头发剪短一点。人鱼的发丝不服水，又细又软，色彩朦胧。靠近头皮的根部富有弹性，因此能在出水的时候保持良好造型。<br/>
　　零看到了，心痛又惋惜，把自己的发带解下来送给他。薰推脱：“那你怎么办？”“再买一条就行了。”零摆摆手。<br/>
　　他有点过意不去，拿着发带，不知道怎么使用，于是拿起剪刀继续剪头发。零看到一丝丝金线落下来，漂在水面上，更心痛，急忙喊停，主动请缨：“我看最近流行那个发型挺适合你。”<br/>
　　“唔？”薰把头发一顺，拨开刘海，露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，“可是我确实是按照杂志剪的。”<br/>
　　奏汰借的那本早过期了，零说。我看insta上有个文艺青年每天更新造型，看着他我就想起你。薰失声笑了出来：“想到我？”说完又觉得有点暧昧，索性把剪刀递了过去。<br/>
　　零如愿以偿，示意他靠岸边来，才第一次碰到薰的头发。他舍不得下剪刀，斟酌比划了半天，才修剪了些许。<br/>
　　“好了。”他说。<br/>
　　薰将信将疑，咕哝一句动作这么快，又有些期待。等往水面一照，差点给他一个白眼：“……怎么和你一模一样！”<br/>
　　零假装没听到，捉着他肩膀不让他逃跑，教他用发带。薰别扭了两下，还是乖乖就范。零的发带和他的眼睛是同一个颜色，暗红色的、流淌的血；他的手指偏冷，又和暖水流有相似之处，比奏汰要更让他亲近。薰等他弄完，往水里照了又照，觉得不适合自己。<br/>
　　“这个还是还给你吧。”他犹豫地说，去拉扯脑后的蝴蝶结，“还是你戴着好看。”<br/>
　　“送出去的东西要是被归还了，会给人带来不幸哦。”零一脸的受伤。<br/>
　　薰正想说才不会呢，你哪个星座的，让我看看这周运势如何，却正好对上对方笑意盈盈的眼睛。零本身就很好看，比他在任何影音、书籍上见过的人类都要美艳，摄人心魄，他一时陷入晕乎乎的处境，以至于完全忘记了原本的目的。<br/>
　　他支支吾吾说不出话来，浑身僵硬。又觉得老盯着对方，实在害臊，做梦似的往水底直钻，发带也忘了还，并决心今天不再见他。<br/>
　　是夜，零在水族馆留宿，抱着吉他唱歌。薰被歌声唤醒，从水面悄悄探出半个圆润的脑袋，听见极其魔魅的音色浸入夜空，他的心脏也跟着零的嗓音沉重地颤抖。他着迷地想，要是自己也有小美人鱼的勇气该多好，然后被这个想法吓了一大跳，赶紧钻回水里，希望再也不要记起这件事情。<br/></p><p>　　他没想到的是，自从那天过去之后，很长一段时间没有再看见零。奏汰致电，拜托他好好照顾鱼群一段时间，期间闭馆，等零腾出时间了再说。薰最初觉得奇怪，还是答应下来，结果没想到一等就是大半个月。<br/>
　　　“鱼尾巴没干吧？”零又一次出现时，没穿饲育服，看起来像个普通的观光客。他踩着一双黑亮的马丁靴，穿普通的牛仔裤和黑T恤，一边刘海梳上去。他的脸上涂了粉，睫毛尖缀着泪珠一样硕大的水钻，每眨一下眼睛，都迷人得令人目眩。<br/>
　　薰浮在水面上，看得失神，甩动那条漂亮的鱼尾巴，不自觉地说出了心里话：“你今天怎么好像比往常更好看了？”“你是说这个？”零指了指自己的脸，“刚刚最后一场演出，还没来得及卸妆。”<br/>
　　薰傻乎乎地想：这大概就是人类心目中的明星、梦中情人的诠释，有多少人渴求他亲吻他们的嘴唇！零蹲下来，把怀里抱着的烤薄饼递给他。他不知所措地抱着袋子，热乎乎的不知道是食物还是零的温度。比起手里的东西，他似乎更想要朔间零的吻。<br/>
　　“……怎么不说话？”零试探似的问他。<br/>
　　他想了又想，装着松饼的袋子差点掉进水里，决定从一个简单的问题问起：“你想从我这里得到什么呢？”<br/>
　　零愣住了。他像是突然被拆穿，露出一点不可思议的神情，片刻后温柔地反问：“你呢？”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5）每个人鱼都坐拥一片珊瑚</p><p>　　他闷闷地坐在池边，干巴巴嚼着松饼，觉得味道都不香了。零在听到疑问后，露出了高兴的神情，差点发出跟孩子似的欢呼，提出想要他的歌声，还煞有介事搬来了一整套收音设备。他看着人在岸上忙活，心里很不是滋味：噢，童话故事里都是真的，我也只是那个要卖掉嗓音却换不来爱情的小美人鱼！<br/>
　　他不情不愿，鱼尾巴甩得老高，溅起一大片水花。零跟一根木头似的，只管诚心诚意，邀请他的歌手唱歌。<br/>
　　“行吧，你买了我好多天的礼物。”薰撇撇嘴，下巴都要抬到天上去，好不容易积攒的一点浪漫情绪烟消云散。他清清嗓子，换了人鱼的发声方式，开口唱歌。零一听，傻眼了，收音设备差点报废。人鱼的歌声尖锐古怪，像某种奇怪的叫声，耳道里进了五六只刺猬，张牙舞爪地打滚。<br/>
　　他皱着眉直喊停。薰无辜又受伤地看着他，零更加纳闷：“怎么会这样？”<br/>
　　“……都说了，本来就是这样。”薰比划了下自己的喉咙，“要我唱歌，不如你唱。”<br/>
　　零百思不得其解，坐在浅水区域里发呆，裤子和衣服都沾湿了，看着可怜又有些狼狈。薰突然觉得自己似乎误会了什么，怎么对方就这么没精神呢？<br/>
　　“你怎么了？”他问。零说没什么，却看起来还是那副很哀愁的样子。这下过错都是薰的，让他抓心挠肺的自责又涌了上来。<br/>
　　“我带你去看珊瑚吧！”他提议道。<br/></p><p>　　水族馆的大池子不是一般游泳池，望下去有十来米深，零光是想到要跳下去就觉得非常勉强，直到薰拍着胸脯跟他保证。奏汰在后台放了几套潜水装备，薰指挥他戴好，带零下水看珊瑚。<br/>
　　“吸血鬼会被淹死的。”零可怜兮兮地说。<br/>
　　薰说这时候了就不要管人设啦，我跟你讲，那珊瑚礁最漂亮的。因为水比较深，一般游客视野是看不见的，既然你来了，就一定要带你看看！零拗不过他的人鱼，跟着他下了水，头一次潜入深海。薰握住他的双手，一面伸出一条胳膊环住他的腰。<br/>
　　入水的那刻，零清楚地看见薰身上所有微妙的变化。他那道藏在锁骨沟里的鱼鳃忽然打开，贝壳似的张合着，帮助人鱼在水下顺利呼吸。那一头金发顺着水流飘散，被光线织成丝绸锦缎，和零送给他的发带缠在一起，像一团氤氲的雾气。<br/>
　　两个人缓慢下潜，好让零逐步适应水压，直到很深的地方去。两个人看了会儿粉红色珊瑚虫，又去看了奏汰制作的雕塑。这尊用贝壳和珊瑚礁完成的艺术品很有趣，像两个人拥抱在一起，又像一只奇怪的大螃蟹。薰很喜欢，他的手指在水里画圈，在阻力下，他的动作变得很缓慢。零看了一会儿，也伸出手去，把他细细的手指一根根攒进手心。<br/>
　　这场海底漫步没有持续很久，零逐渐地感到不适，于是薰带着他上浮。快到水面时，不知道是装饰的缘故，或者是他没来得及卸掉的睫毛上的水钻作祟，光线变得令人眩晕起来。薰突然示意他闭气，摘下了他的面罩，同他接吻，小口渡过氧气。零环住他的腰，那条艳丽的鱼尾缱绻温柔地卷着他。<br/>
　　就在零以为这场水族馆之旅接近尾声时，薰稍微离开了他一些。一支清冷又孤独的歌从他微微张开的口中流淌出来，音色甜美而多情。那旋律在珊瑚石和水底久久回响，连鱼群都要为之驻留。随后薰的口型改变，同时有第二个声部加入这支歌。零听见水流暗涌的声音、人鱼瑰丽的歌声、深海的窃窃私语，感到欣喜和难以置信。他渴求的歌声从梦境中涌向现实，如同一副画卷在面前徐徐铺开。<br/>
　　他一时忘了自己身处水底，想要开口说话，结果倒喝了一大口水。歌声戛然而止，薰急忙将他托出水面，以为是自己做错了事，不安地皱着眉头。<br/>
　　“那是你。”零缓了口气，高兴地说，“那真的是你。”<br/></p><p>6）吃太多松饼会变胖<br/>
　
　　薰坐在池边，大口嚼着泡泡糖，练习吹泡泡。他前两天刚刚学会吹泡泡，但是还不能像零一样吹到脑壳那么大。甜味随着舌头翻动渐渐消失了，柔软的胶体被嚼得失去弹性，奏汰泡泡似的头发出现在他的视线里。<br/>
　   “奏汰君？”他搅动池水，翻了个身，有些困惑地歪了歪头，“你回来啦！”<br/>
　　奏汰把两条腿泡进水里，一副认真有事情商量的样子：“薰~我听说你把零拖下水了。”“诶？我带他去看珊瑚而已。”薰咂了咂舌头，“怎么了？”<br/>
　　他的朋友盯着他看，摸摸他的脸，挠挠他的头发，碰碰他的肚子和背部。他不好意思拒绝，奏汰总是用这种形式关心他，于是耐心地等他检查。那只手在一番触诊后，停在了他的颈侧。奏汰突兀地冒出一句疑问：“薰，你怎么停止分化了？”<br/>
　　他唇边那颗胀大的泡泡“噗”地一声被吹破了。<br/></p><p>　　事后薰才知道，当时奏汰虽然什么都没提，回去倒是给了零一打的手刀。他的朋友腕劲很足，零被敲得可怜兮兮，眼泪汪汪连声求饶，该招的都招了，奏汰才收了手。<br/>
　　“奏汰君不生气吗。”薰小声地问，“毕竟很危险什么的……”毕竟先亲零的还是他，人家一开始摸尾巴是无意，他亲他是故意的。<br/>
　　“我不反对哦。”奏汰摆了摆手，慢悠悠地拆穿了他，“更何况薰不是很久以前就喜欢零了吗，还给他唱了好多歌。我们几个在水族馆睡觉的时候，人家早就把你的歌声听了个遍！”<br/>
　　“咦？没有这回事！”薰提高声音迅速否认，却没注意自己面颊上飞红一片，“人类不是听不见我的歌声的吗？”<br/>
　　说到这里，他突然迟疑了，声音弱了下去。关于朔间零，他确实很早以前就躲在珊瑚后观察他：那个漂亮的奏汰的朋友，经常到水族馆来，却总是成夜地不睡觉，盯着鱼看老久。薰想跟他说说话，但是又没法露面，便自顾自唱歌，把学到的歌谣都用人鱼的声带唱出来。唱完了又很伤感，毕竟人类听不见人鱼的声音。<br/>
　　然后他又回忆起来，零总是对水摆出一副勉强的样子，用吸血鬼的名头糊弄过去。他的手从来不会被薰的鳍划伤，或者说伤口愈合的速度很快，对人鱼这样的特殊种族也有着奇怪的包容力。如果是一般人的话，恐怕第一次见到薰，肯定都要惊讶得掉进池子里——<br/>
　　奏汰看他越来越纠结的样子，长长叹了口气：“哎，零本来就不全是人类嘛。他和你一样，只有一半是人类哦。”<br/>
　　薰晕乎乎地怔在原地。<br/>
　　奏汰补充，我也是刚刚才知道的啦，自己的密友里竟然有个是真祖吸血鬼的后代。零在国外有大宅子和城堡，如果你想跟他走的话，他那里临近大海还有一个大水池，这样水族馆也可以……<br/>
　　“等下等下！”薰迅速反对，“水族馆不可以关！”<br/>
　　于是两个人争论的话题转向水族馆的未来走向。薰把做好的计划给奏汰分享，力争经营改善，完全忘记了最初的话题。奏汰则不情不愿掏出账单，同时开始默默计划如何把薰送进零的豪华大水池里，这样他好有空出门旅行，且不用担心好友被抓去做实验或者变成标本。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7）用心交谈</p><p>　　“所以你有水族馆吗？”<br/>
　　“……没有？”<br/>
　　“大房子呢？”<br/>
　　“深海君是不是跟你说了什么让人误会的东西？”零感到更加莫名其妙。他以前确实向奏汰提过这回事，比如他家屋子后的一口湖泊，只是不知道他的朋友是否添油加醋地想象了一些什么。薰要看他的獠牙，他只好给他看那两枚尖尖的犬齿。<br/>
　　“这个咬人痛不痛啊。”薰皱着眉说。<br/>
　　零笑了起来：“你不是已经咬过了吗？”<br/>
　　薰把脸凑过来。他的鼻尖靠近零的，留下一点呼吸的空间，冷色的眼睛轻轻地眨着，仿佛一只好奇的幼鸟。零缩短了最后一点距离，小心地把嘴唇贴上去，犬齿轻轻地磨蹭着薰饱满的下唇。<br/>
　　“……你真可爱。”零低声说道。<br/>
　　他的嗓音沉沉的，牵着薰的心脏往下坠，又带着一点撒娇似的、困倦的意味，仿佛一支摇篮曲的前奏。薰热切起来，一口啃在零的舌尖上，胡乱又野蛮地伸手去扯他的衣服。<br/>
　　零被吓了一跳，连忙拽住他的手。他的人鱼比砧板上蹦跶的水产还要兴奋，鱼尾甩起一大片水花，吸引大群人鱼的围观。眼看着裤头不保，零只好迅速向后拉开一点距离：“我的薰，停一下！这谁教你的？”<br/>
　　薰抓了个空，一脸的委屈：“我看书上都这样写的。人类交配不都这样的吗？”<br/>
　　“怎么样？”零开始怀疑到底他都看过一些什么。<br/>
　　薰舔了舔嘴唇：“先接吻、然后把衣服扒光……？”<br/>
　　“步骤上来说倒没什么不对的，”零苦恼地叹了口气，“你太急了，我们得先换个地方。”“换个地方？”薰迷惑地看着他，“为什么，这里没有天敌，而且还有同伴们看着。”<br/>
　　零欲言又止，突然意识到这大概是人鱼的习性：“你们会观看同伴做爱？”<br/>
　　薰歪了歪脑袋：“为什么不可以？”<br/>
　　他一时语塞，不知道应该怎么接话。直接向薰说出“人类需要私密的空间”之类的话，解释起来又太麻烦，也容易让他感到更加困惑。薰察觉到了他的困扰，立刻改了主意：“那我们去小池子吧。”<br/>
　　他说的小池子，是奏汰给他修的专用小房间，底下连着通往大池的水道，平时休息读书时薰就会钻进来。水池很浅，薰半个身子搁在池边，像出水的维纳斯。<br/>
　　“你是除了奏汰以外第一个进来的人！”薰美滋滋地说。<br/>
　　零俯下身去，捧着他的面颊吻他，薰快乐地抱住他的脑袋，拉着他的肩膀把他拽进水里。湿透的衣服带着零往下沉，薰跟拆礼物似的剥他的外壳。<br/>
　　“你慢点。”零悠悠地说。薰脱到他的内裤，薄薄的布料紧紧地粘在他的皮肤上，半天弄不下来。<br/>
　　他抱怨道：“你怎么穿这么多……唔！”<br/>
　　零张口咬住了他的嘴唇。他的手迅速向下，固定住人鱼柔韧的腰肢，另一手在薰的下腹摸索一阵，忽然往下，摸到一瓣坚硬的鳞片。鳞片相较周围而言，更加圆润，形状也稍微大一些，只消稍微往上折，便能听到薰一声浅浅的惊呼。薰微微扬起脖子，还没有做好准备：“等——”<br/>
　　零的手指陷了进去。人鱼的泄殖腔不可思议地柔软，体温微凉，像陷入一枚在夏日室温下融化的果冻。然而比果冻更加柔软多汁，零小心地往里面摸索，怀里的人鱼便开始不安地挣动，声音也越发软糯起来：“不行，不可以……啊！”<br/>
　　腔道在指尖摸索下吮吸得愈发积极，水流从缝隙里淌进去，发出细细的、毫无章法的水声。薰皱着眉，觉得古怪，半推搡着零的胸膛，又舍不得离开。那条艳丽的鱼尾向后翘着，不知道该怎么摆放才合适，看着可怜兮兮的。然而他一旦向后退去，又会被零曲起的手指勾住腔道，引起快乐的痛感。<br/>
　　零的吻从脖颈开始，嘬着他的皮肤往下，仿佛要在他的身上埋下种子、种出一朵朵艳丽的花似的，伴随着餍足的喟叹和喘息，低低地在他耳畔回响。薰情不自禁，把胸口往他的唇边送，而后被拉得更近了一些。<br/>
　　“我进去咯。”零握着他的尾巴说。<br/>
　　薰吞咽了一口，还没反应过来，忽然有什么温度极高的硬物抵住他的穴口，坚定而缓慢地往里面推进。“啊……”他握住他的肩膀，眼神只往下瞟了一眼，羞得迅速挪开了，“嗯、哈啊……！”<br/>
　　零被他咬得头皮发麻，不忘重重地摸了鱼尾一把：“你还说要在大水池里做，下次我们就在大水池……”<br/>
　　薰捂住他的嘴，没让他往下说。他本来就足够脸红了，被提醒这件事后，脸上红得跟番茄似的。他不知道这种事情这么刺激，尤其是身体深处含住零的性器时，被碾过的每一寸腔道都在叫嚣的快乐，比他预计的要多上百倍。<br/>
　　他的身体不需要多长的等待，自顾自地开始催促对方的动作，渴求更多的疼爱。本能在这方面相当高涨，止不住地讨要。薰第一次高潮来得快且长，零还没按着他抽插几下，便握着零的肩膀抽搐着攀上高峰。紧接着很长一段时间内，他便在敏感的不应期和高潮之间游走，全然只会神志不清地在零耳边不加控制地叫唤。<br/>
　　零也不知道他的人鱼究竟是紧张还是天赋异禀，后来只剩下软成一滩水的求饶。薰吃过太多蜂蜜烤薄饼，以至于自己也变成了一碟美味甜食。最后抵在深处射出来时，薰已经哭过一阵子，眼泪珍珠似的，大颗大颗滚落下来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>